1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates in general to an audio data transmission system, and more particularly to an audio data transmission system using blade PC system.
2. Description of the Related Art
According to conventional audio data transmission system applied in a blade PC system, the PC blade of the blade PC is connected to a peripheral audio device at a remote end via a cable such as register jack 45 (RJ45) network cable or optical fiber cable. By doing so, audio data can be transmitted between the PC blade and the peripheral audio device. However, conventional audio data transmission system has still several problems.
According to conventional audio data transmission system, commands and audio data are transmitted between a PC blade and a peripheral audio device via a cable. Such cable connection results in a higher connection cost to conventional audio data transmission system. Furthermore, in conventional audio data transmission system, the PC blade is matched with a corresponding peripheral audio device on a one-to-one basis. Therefore, conventional audio data transmission system can not transmit audio data between peripheral audio devices or between a PC blade and a non-corresponding peripheral audio device.